


Nightmare

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [40]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat has a little bit of trauma, But who in this family doesn't?, Dreams and Nightmares, Frostbite, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Adorabat has a bad dream
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Kudos: 62





	Nightmare

_ “Mao Mao?! Badgerclops?! Where are you guys?!” I scream as I look around the house. I can’t find them! They didn’t leave a note or anything! “Please come out! I’m scared!” I call. The house is dark and cold. Fog covers the landscape outside. Were Mao Mao and Badgerclops real? I shake my head. Of course they are real! T-They have to be real! I couldn't have made them up...right? N-No...there is no way! It all felt way too real! R-Right? _

_ It was real...it was all real! It has to be! I-I mean, I live in this house! I only started living here when Mao Mao and Badgerclops showed up. I hear something outside. “Mao Mao?” I call as I fly outside. I look around for the source of the sound once I leave the house, but I can’t see anything with this fog in the way! “MAO MAO?! BADGERCLOPS?!” I cry. I feel tears start to run down my face. “WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!” I cry. I don’t get a reply.  _

_ Snow starts to fall. “M-Maybe they j-just went back inside.” I tell myself. I turn around to go back inside, except...the house is gone. “No.” I breathe. I land on the snowy ground. “No.” I repeat. The house was just here! I crawl forward. It was just here! I was inside it! I begin to dig at the snow, in some sort of hope that the house is just buried. But there is nothing.  _

_...Was it all just a dream? My leg hurts. I reach down to touch my leg and...both of my legs are still here. I don’t have a peg leg. No. That can’t be...I-I lost my leg to frost….bite. My leg is burning! It hurts so much! It’s starting to swell and turn grey. I-I need to warm it up! I try to fly up into the air, but I can’t. I’m way too heavy. But I just flew! I try again, I raise into the air for a few seconds before falling down. Why can’t I fly?!  _

_ I’m so tired. I’m so cold. I have NO idea where I am. I might have made up a family...I’m ready to give up. I fall to the ground and shiver. Maybe...I can be with Mao Mao and Badgerclops again in a few moments. I close my eyes and stop fighting. I want to be with them again. _

_ I miss my dads.  _

My eyes fly open as I gasp awake. I’m shaking like crazy and I feel like I’m going to throw up. I sit up and...it was just a dream. Mao Mao and Badgerclops are real. I look to my right and see Badgerclops snoring loudly. I look to my left and see Mao Mao wrapped up in his cape. I try to slow down my breathing using those breathing techniques Mao Mao taught me. But I can’t do it. I feel way too hot and way too cold.

I have no idea what to do. I don’t wanna wake up Mao Mao and Badgerclops this early...or late? I have no idea what time it is. I glance out the window and it’s pitch black outside. It’s way too early to wake up. But I need to get up. My mouth is really dry and tastes bad! I carefully get out of bed and fly into the kitchen, flicking on the kitchen lights as I enter the room. The sudden light makes me squint.

I reach the cupboard and open it up. I pull out a plastic cup with my feet and carefully move it in the air to the sink. I turn on the tap and fill the cup. I step carefully into the sink and begin to drink out of the cup. I try to not think about the nightmare I just had. I’ve had that one a couple of times now. I can’t remember how I got to the point where Badgerclops and Mao Mao go missing. But I always remember when I start to wonder if Mao Mao and Badgerclops were just people I made up. And maybe I’m still lost in the snow storm. 

I look down at my peg leg. I can’t remember the actual day very well, but I dream about it sometimes. Especially now that it’s getting colder. I just hope it doesn’t snow too much this year because, and this is sort of embarrassing, I’m...a little afraid of snow. Well, more like snow storms. It’s dumb, it’s just snow! I live in a house now even! A warm house even! 

...Unless this is all a dream. I shake my head. Stupid nightmares, making me question if the people who I love the most are real or not! I so frustrated I just want to cry. A stray tear falls into my half full cup of water. I’m tired of being sad. I’m tired of being scared.

...Honestly; I’m just tired in general. Waking up really early from a nightmare doesn’t really make me feel great and ready to take on the day. I should probably go back to bed, we might go on patrol and those are NOT fun when tired, and I don’t wanna miss patrol to take a gosh darn nap! I’m five, not four thank you very much! I chug down the rest of my water and fly out of the kitchen, but not before turning off the kitchen light.

I land back in bed. I pull the covers over me and close my eyes. 

…

I’m not falling back to sleep very easily, am I? I huff quietly. I’m tired, but I can’t fall asleep. I...just don’t want to go back to  _ that  _ dream again. I glance over at Mao Mao, who’s still fast asleep. ...Maybe he wouldn't mind if I just… crawl into his cape. Luckily, Mao Mao isn’t wrapped into a tight purr-ito like he normally is so there is a little bit of wiggle room. I crawl into the purr-ito very carefully and snuggle up to Mao Mao. Mao Mao mumbles in his sleep as I get comfy. 

Good. Now there is no way I can have nightmares now that I’m literally laying on top of one of my dads. Doesn’t get more real than this! I feel my eyes get heavy as sleep begins to pull me in. 

~~~~~

_ “Come on, Adorabat! We’re burning daylight!” Mao Mao calls. “Coming!” I call as I rush out of the house. “You excited to see the space beaches for the first time, Adorabat?” Badgerclops asks as he holds a futuristic beach umbrella in his arms. “Heck yes! I didn’t even know we could go to space!” I chime. “Of course we can, Adorabat. Why couldn’t we?” Mao Mao asks as he adjusts his Lucky Ducky cape. “I don’t know. I guess it was just always hard?” I shrug. “Nothing is hard when you are a legendary hero!” Mao Mao laughs as he picks me up and puts me on his shoulders.  _

_ Mao Mao then starts to run around while making Aero-cycle noises. I giggle as Mao Mao runs, jumps, twists and turns all around as he runs. Mao Mao then leans down and leaps up REALLY high into the air. “WHOA!” I exclaim as we start to go past clouds. “I didn’t know you can jump this high!” I say as we start to leave the planet. “Wow, y’all just ditched me back there!” Badgerclops says as he springs up to us.  _

_ “You snooze you lose, babe.” Mao Mao shrugs as he puts on sunglasses that he got from who knows where. “ANYWAYS...we are coming up to the super cool galaxy beach in like five seconds.” Badgerclops says as he looks at his bare wrist. _

_ And then we reached the space beach and had lots of fun. _

_ It was warm and really nice… _

_...And for some bizarre reason...it’s smelt like cobbler. _

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Adorabat: I’m just baby. But boy howdy do I have ~~**TRAUMA!**~~ 
> 
> I’m sorry that uploads have been a little bit...slow? Well, slow for me anyways. I just had a school project that was eating up a bit more of my time...and the fact that there is so little sunlight has also been leaving me a little sluggish. (Also viddy games are fun bust Shhhhh don’t tell anybody that I got distracted!)


End file.
